naruto uzumaki davenport?
by jgmlvjvera
Summary: godlike Bionic juubi naruto. what if kushina was born in the lab rats 2012 universe were she had naruto Donald davenport. genderbending of certain characters. polygamy is allowed so long as the wives agree to it. naruto has the juubis eyes doujutsu andd has the all the sacred abilities of thee eternal mangekyou sharingan and the sacred treasures of the sage of six paths.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Who are you?"**_** Angry talk/thought/juubi/computer program**

"**Whoa this is awesome." regular talk**

"_**I've never seen this. "Thought"**_

**I don't own naruto or lab rats 2012 and any other anime or shows.**

**Chapter one **

**The birth of naruto uzumaki davenport!?**

**Around the time of twelve p.m. night in a hospital bed of saint josephs at the baby delivery room was uzumaki Kushina an American woman of Japanese descent. The only way to describe her was beautiful or in Donald's term so heavenly it could be considered a sin. They stared to date from their fifth teens to their twenty five's and later got married and here we are when Donald davenport got Kushina uzumaki pregnant and was facing her fury by her crushing his hand telling her to push one more time and it all be over. "Aaagghhhh." Screamed Kushina as she pushed out her baby once more until the doctor said "congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Davenport and uzumaki it's a healthy baby boy. Now what will you newlyweds name him." That's when both of them decided on to name him "naruto (maelstrom) the son of two genius billionaire's." Their baby boy is one of their greatest creations together. He had his father features and his moms red hair with twinges of black and he had darkish blue eyes. But what went unnoticed by everyone was a whitish, blue, purple, black and red energy enter naruto eyes and naval area. But they did feel a sense of happiness and dread all of a sudden when they got home until they looked at naruto and saw what happened to his eyes which were 6 concentric circles that had three tomoe on each circle that surrounded his pupils and looked at was like a tattoo or smudge on his naval area as soon as they touched the area on his stomach they fainted and soon woke up in blank whitish room that had a cage with the kanji for seal(A/N they could read, talk and write all languages remember they are geniuses.) as soon as they approached the gat they were met with what looked like a copy of Kushina except with blackish blue hair. She then explained who she was which was the juubi a primordial god, how she got here by kami, yami, and shinigami assigning her to tell their and her future mate's parents what was going on. When they heard that they said the first thing that came to their mind "What! How is this possible we are just average people." They were about to say more until she said that "you are correct on that but your son is something more we have seen how he is in the future how he will act and grow up to be a handsome, young, gentleman also the fact that he can mold chakra, chi, killing intent, touki, matouki, yokai and reaitsu and others is just a bonus. Plus he cares about his precious people too much and hates the corrupt and evil." "Ok you have are blessing to marry him but only when he turns eighteen or if you want sixteen. But if you hurt our precious son you will be hearing from us." said Kushina and Donald in unison. "Yeah but there is one more thing in order to help him grow we have to rewrite his DNA to that of an ancient race of human like aliens known as the saiyans also the shinigami arts and sword and we will transfer our experience and wisdom but he will still have some of your DNA. But it will be not painful but pleasant if you want we could do yours but Donald will have to be turned into a female forever if that's ok." said juubi and kami, yami, also shinigami. "It's ok because my family is more important to me than anything." said Donald and Kushina in unison. "Here goes it remember no pain but pleasantly feeling." said the four female deity's. After five minutes of a tickling feeling and laughter was over the physical and mental changes were done and now the davenport uzumaki family had golden, reddish, black monkey tails of a saiyan and three zanpackatou and white shinigami robes with a black and grey training gi's underneath. "There its finished now we must go but we will watch over your family until we claim naruto as are mate and live with you until then we will be in heaven. So this bye for now "Also I left all my power within naruto but I can just regenerate it back so no problem." said juubi. And with that the four deities left back to heaven to oversee their duties but not before leaving instructions and information on their new powers. Two stunned parents and a sleeping baby naruto.**

**As soon as they left the mindscape of naruto they decided to sleep with their son naruto in their bed and tell their other three five year old kids (Adel, Bree, and chang ) about what happened with their baby brother tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Who are you?"**_** Angry talk/thought/juubi/computer program**

"**Whoa this is awesome." regular talk**

"_**I've never seen this. "Thought"**_

**I don't own naruto or lab rats 2012 and any other anime or shows.**

**Meet naruto uzumaki davenport **

**As soon as tomorrow came around both Kushina and Donna (female Donald davenport) were getting ready to tell their bionic daughters what happened to their baby brother and their dad and how to come up with a way to explain this to their company most trusted employees and Donna's second wife Tasha and her son Leo who is 4 years old also kushina's mother Mito uzumaki. After 5 minutes of getting ready they decided to tell their daughters, family, friends and Tasha first so they called their family, friends and Tasha to come over to their house in a hurry because it was an emergency. It took their friends, family, and Tasha five minutes to get to their house. While during that time they told their respective company they will take a vacation for at least 2 months to settle some** **family problems. Now back to the problem / blessing at hand while the davenports friends and family were entering they were met with what looked like a beautiful female Donald davenport and Kushina uzumaki except they had black, gold and red color monkey tails at that they almost fainted but when they looked at Donald's (Donna's) and kushina's son naruto who had the same type of monkey tail on him and the eyes of the juubi from Japanese myths and folklore they fainted on the spot especially their family and Tasha. While baby naruto just giggled and laughed in his parents embrace as they coo and caress their child. As soon as their friends and family woke up they asked if it was a dream. To which the parents of naruto said no and then explained everything to them their children included of what happened to naruto and themselves while naruto was asleep in his crib after drinking milk from his mother's breast while the men of the room said he is so lucky while the women including Donna were upset at the men with righteous female fury and beat them senseless. After that the davenport and uzumaki parents were shocked and cried happily when their friends and family said that "We would stay by your side until the end and your secret is safe with us." "Thank you, thanks you don't know how much this means to us." said Kushina and  
Donna. "We know" they said in unison. And with that said their friends went home besides Tasha and their family who decided to stay and live with them but Tasha left to go get Leo also she said she will be back tomorrow with her bags and Leo. Their family did the same to go and get their bags and to be back tomorrow. "Let's go check out those scrolls their bound to have something to help us train so we can grow stronger for our son and daughters in case we can't protect them if we are not strong enough." Said Kushina as Donna said "your right dear lets go." And so they went to the lab were their daughter's were awake and training for their little brother in order to protect him from bad guys and the government they found the scrolls left behind from the four female deities to help them train on the cyber desk. This was going to be a long eight years for themselves and their son Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Who are you?" Angry talk/thought/juubi/computer program**  
**"Whoa this is awesome." regular talk**  
**"I've never seen this. "Thought"**  
**I don't own naruto or lab rats 2012 and any other anime or shows mentioned in some way.**  
**Chapter three**  
**Eight years later, love interests and school!**

**During the eight years that passed naruto has grown into a fine young gentleman and warrior. His family was so proud of his achievements they decided to give him new bionic plus the all of the older powers so he can better protect his family and friends. So far he was the strongest person alive in their universe unofficially while his parents and siblings were second strongest but he never let that go to his head he remained humble and calm minded. As arrogance is anyone's downfall. Now here we are in the Uzumaki - Davenport-Dooley house hold were we see the combined family up and awake and getting ready for the day. While Donna and Kushina also Tasha were talking about how to tell Naruto, Chang, Bree, Adel, and Leo they are going to high school. While the mentioned children who just woke up felt a sense of dread and fear all of a sudden. While the children were doing their Monday morning routines until they heard their parents and family yell "Naruto, Chang, Bree, Adel, Leo time for school!" And their response was a groan from Leo and four curious stares from the four bionic siblings. Until they asked what school is like? And the response Chang, Adel, Bree, and naruto got was one that scared them to death "It is a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment and hopeless nightmare known as mission creek high. Also beware of your principle she is even more ruthless than Chang's commando app her name is Perry 'cherry' terry. Here is pictures of her just steel your stomach OK." said Donna and Kushina also Tasha plus the rest of the family and friends had a horrible shudder and twitch. As soon as Naruto, Bree, Chang, and Adel saw the photo they all went to the bathroom and threw up while saying "That was evil you guys are awful." When they left the bathroom they were given their backpacks by Leo while they said good bye to their family as they were off to High school or else they would be late to catch the bus. And with that the children were out the door except naruto who just geo leaped to school when he sensed no one was in the building yet. As soon as naruto was in the school he went to the principles office knowing that the troll known as perry was in there with some unlucky sap or saps depending if its more than one person. But knowing his big sisters and brother bad luck they are trouble magnets same with him but he has really good luck so he has no problem there unless its with casino owners how he can even let alone enter one is because of his political connections with the presidents and their families and the government's top commanding officials maybe the armies, navies, air forces too also the F.B.I's and C.I.A's as he saved all their wives, daughters, and son's from disasters, rape, or death that could of happened if he had not been there and his parents, grandmother mito and love interests also sisters were so proud and filled with love they gave him a kiss on the cheek or on the lips all lasting longer than they should especially his sisters, parents (Remember Donald is female now) , and grandmother mito who was turned young upon asking kami and even Tasha which surprised him and leo who looked really angry at him for some reason but he did not dwell on it too much as he and his siblings who just got there were called into the principle perry troll's office. "well guys here goes nothing." said naruto as he and his siblings entered the predators den.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Who are you?" Angry talk/thought/juubi/computer program**  
**"Whoa this is awesome." regular talk**  
**"I've never seen this. "Thought"**  
**I don't own naruto or lab rats 2012 and any other anime or shows.**  
**Chapter three**  
**Mission Creeks new athlete and lunched room problems!**  
**As soon as naruto entered the office he was met with a scene that made his blood boil. His precious sisters were being yelled at by the troll known as principle terry for Leo's mistake of causing a commotion on their bus and Leo was not doing anything to help them whatsoever. He only cares about himself because he got off Scott free while his sisters were going to get one week of detention which seems unfair to him and any sane person because it was Leo's fault in the first place not his sisters. Naruto went into the office unannounced before his sisters were about to get in trouble. As soon as naruto entered the office principle terry said "who are you freak." thats when his sisters decided to say "Thats our other brother Naruto uzumaki davenport" then principle perry said "If he is here to help you whats he going to do call the president or the government." While naruto said "Oh i just stopped by wondering why my sisters were in trouble when clearly it was my step brother Leo who caused that commotion because he is always a trouble magnet. Also yes I can call the president and government thats because of my many political connections all over the world. By the way if i catch you or your students doing any threatening things to my family or friends and sisters maybe even Leo i will make your life a personal hell also I am attending to this high school you may ask why but i am here for two reasons to protect my family and I am . you got me maggot!" with that the four bionic siblings plus Leo left the office while principle terry was plotting a way to make their high school life miserable especially naruto. **  
**(time skip 2 hours later)**  
**As the lunch bell rang the halls of the school were filling up with students including the uzumaki, davenport, dooely siblings were in the cafeteria trying to find a seat and table to sit at until Adel and Chang decide to sit at the cool table at which naruto finds it too suspicious to be only the cheer leaders sitting their where are the jocks. "I smell a set up." said naruto as he sat down in between Adel and Chang who are clinging to him while throwing peace signs at Bree and any other girls that are staring at naruto like a piece of meat, lust and rage clearly evident in their eyes. While Naruto just sighed thinking "Please no fangirls and fan clubs!." but he was broken from his thoughts and saw red when he heard an obnoxious, arrogant voice known as trent and he was trying to belittle and ask out his sisters until Chang's commando app activated taking trent as a threat and kicked his nuts and bolts hard enough you could hear a crack. "I will never forget this you three sluts. I will get my revenge and you'll be begging for me to rape you."said an insane trent that did it as naruto and his sisters called the police while he called the president to inform him about this school and its condition also their parents so they could sue principle terry and trent for assault and many other crimes. As soon as the police, president Barrack Obama, and their parents plus Tasha got their the police took both perry and trent to the police station to await trial. While the president ordered shut down of the school while saying with a light chuckle "hello naruto it is good to see you. My daughters miss you. you know they miss their favorite kistune." at that naruto blushed lightly with a twinge of pink grazing his cheeks while his sisters, parents and Tasha had hot feminine fury clear as daylight in their eyes until they said " Naruto you have some explaining to do!" while naruto just geo leaped to escape their wrath but knows he has to explain when they get home so he locked his room to let them cool of and he went to sleep.**


End file.
